1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for mounting a camera module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of cellular mobile phones or the likes, a lot of additional functions such as taking pictures etc. are added to the mobile phones or the likes. In order to achieve functions such as taking pictures etc., camera modules are furnished to the mobile phones or the likes in virtue of electrical connectors.
An electrical connector for connecting a camera module to a circuit board is disclosed in U.S. application No. 2004/0068868. Such electrical connector comprises a square insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals. The insulative housing comprises a plurality of receiving slots on inside wall for receiving the conductive terminals. The camera module is retained in the insulative housing and electrically contacts with the conductive terminals. It is the disadvantage of the electrical connector that too much space of an electrical device are occupied by the insulative housing.
China patent No. 1479506A discloses another electrical connector. This electrical connector comprises a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) that defines one end soldering with a camera module, and another end connected with the circuit board of an electrical device. This art does not provide an insulative housing. However, assembling the camera module onto the FPC directly results in some problems. Specially, maintaining the electrical connector or changing the camera module needs to destroy a soldering portion formed between the camera module and the FPC. In addition, this electrical connector dose not provide a shielding. Therefore, this disadvantage results in poor anti-EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) ability.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problems.